


超荷

by Kokorooo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorooo/pseuds/Kokorooo
Summary: 龙骑*机工双男精，419趴有一句话私心的斯特凡尼维安*希尔达
Relationships: Dragoon/Machinist
Kudos: 8





	超荷

机工从来没有在忘忧骑士亭见过这么特别的人。  
伊修加德闭关锁国，这个小酒馆里来来往往的，都是些灰头土脸的人。但是那个男精不一样，他坐在那里，仿佛自带一股气度，肩宽背直，笑起来也特别大声，棕色的头发看起来毛毛躁躁的，却在跳动的炉火下孕育着一种别样的温暖。  
机工不由得被吸引了，他敢打赌整个酒馆有百分之八十的人都在若有若无地打量那个男精。他走过去挨着男精坐下，向酒保要了一杯冻雾鸡尾酒，用余光逡巡他的耳廓鬓角脖颈，然后猝不及防撞进一双蓝色的眸子。  
干净，澄澈得像云雾街八百年不见散尽了云雾的天空。在他二十余岁的生命里只有幸见过一次——年幼偷盗不成被人打个半死蜷缩在破烂建筑的一角，透过砖块的缝隙露出的高远的天空，看着仿佛连呼吸间的血腥气都干净了不少。  
机工回过神，颇有些狼狈地灌了一大口酒。他没有什么文化，绞尽脑汁只能干巴巴夸出来一句“你的眼睛真好看”。  
男精笑了笑，回敬般夸他搭在玻璃杯上的手指修长有力，一看就是个优秀的机工士。他展示自己握长枪留下的茧子，表示自己是一名龙骑士。  
机工摊开自己的手掌，精灵天生骨架子大，皮骨之间又没多少肉，显得骨节异常突出，长久与枪搭伙让他的指腹和虎口生了层薄茧，倒并不碍着好看。但它们曾经不是这样的。进入机工房前他跟着制革人当学徒，这双手在冬天的冰水中揉搓过皮革，也可以徒手将鞣制完成的皮革从烟熏火燎中取出。这双手掌曾生着厚厚的茧子，像竭力寻求生存的虬节的老树根。他厌恶在贫穷中如蛆虫般卑微地活着的自己，便用刀细细削去这些茧子，或是咬牙切齿地撕咬着它们，直到露出带血的嫩肉。  
所以他总羡慕那些像是生长在阳光下的人，他们的灵魂看上去高贵且温暖。机工开始妄想占有这个男精，狠狠进入他，让他皱眉哭泣，让那张干净的脸糊上狼狈不堪的红晕和口水。仿佛玷污了什么。  
他敛了自己的目光，开始和龙骑胡天侃地。他得知龙骑似乎是个没落小贵族家的独子，从小习剑，体格健壮天赋异禀，顺理成章进了精英龙骑士团。那位大英雄结束了龙诗战争，龙骑士这一名头便再无存在必要，他又转职成了一名自由冒险者，刚见识过阿巴拉提亚云海的浩瀚，陆行鸟之森的幽险，也游览过云海的莫古力族重建的天极白垩宫。龙骑带着笑容絮叨自己的冒险经历，而机工盯着他上下滚动的喉结发呆。  
在龙骑仰头灌下一口酒润喉后，机工终于没忍住，凑上去轻轻吮了一口他的喉结。男精看着他条件反射咽了一口口水，似乎在回想那蜻蜓点水般的触感，随后咧开了嘴角露出了然的微笑，给了他一个恰到好处撩拨的吻。  
  
然后他们进了九霄云舍，互相撕扯着衣服，嘴皮子粘着嘴皮子滚到了床上。龙骑温暖的手掌抚摸着他的腰线，摩挲他的脊柱和尾骨。机工不甘示弱，揉捏着对方锻炼良好的胸肌，故意把它们挤在一起，感受充满弹性的乳肉。  
龙骑拍了拍他的臀丘，哑声问道：“让我来可以么。”  
机工不吭声，叼着他的乳尖，一只手挤着乳晕，一只手向下探进他的臀缝，寻找隐秘的穴口。  
龙骑掰正机工的脸，给了他一个相当缠绵的吻，眼睛紧紧锁住他的视线，顺手从自己屁股里拔出他的手，逐一轻啄过他掌间的茧子，柔软的舌面玩弄着骨节，舔咬他的指尖，最后在打磨圆润的指甲盖上烙下一吻。  
他再次开口：“让我来可以么。”  
机工盯着那双湿润的蓝眼睛，感受指尖传来的火热吐息，仿佛被一发武神枪直接穿心。他叹了口气，放纵般舒展了身子，折叠起右臂盖住这个破旧旅馆的灯影幢幢。  
从来没有人这样安抚过他的双手。  
在这之前，唯一触碰过他的手的人是天钢机工房的厂长，那位偶然路过的黑肤男精执起他的手，抚过被刀削过的痕迹，夸赞它们适合枪支，进而夸他肢体修长腰肢柔韧，是当机工的好苗子。他的话似乎拂去了那些永久飘散在贫民窟的云雾和阴霾。  
斯特凡尼维安是个好人，各种意义上的。在手臂遮挡而成的阴影里，机工想起自己在魔导机械轰鸣的工房里贪婪地看黑皮男精裸露出来的脖颈和小片胸膛，在漆黑的夜晚想着那片几乎莹莹发亮的肌肉握着下身的火枪打出过热爆发，再在第二天内疚又满足地看工房长凑过他英俊的脸来给自己的火枪做改进。  
他自我满足的臆想结束于感受到厂长和希尔达间若有若无的暧昧。于是他的世界再次坠入一片黑暗。  
黑暗中他感受到龙骑掐着他的腰侧，灵活的舌尖蔓延过他的胸膛，留下丝丝水迹，舔过轮廓分明的腹肌，叼起一小片肚脐，而后卷过耻毛，含住了他半勃的性器。  
龙骑的口活相当精细，甫一开始就毫不客气地给了机工几下痛快的深喉。在听到机工喉口舒爽的呜咽后，他满足地吐出湿漉漉的性器，转而用舌尖舔舐铃口。龙骑的舌尖薄而鲜红，而牙齿雪白锋利，他卷起苦涩腺液，将液体在口腔间酝酿地粘稠拉丝的过程十足活色生香，可惜唯一的观众已经双眸失真地瘫着喘气了。  
龙骑的左手扯开机工的胳膊，掐着他的手腕固定在枕头上，随后在他洇红的眼尾边亲了一口，舔他湿漉漉的睫毛，尔后覆住他的唇，将略显冰冷的唇吮吸地红肿发热，再凶狠地入侵进内部，叩开齿列舔他的上颚和喉头，纠缠他的舌头压榨最后一丝空气。他手上的动作同样毫不留情，熟知男性敏感点的右手几下大开大合便让刚刚达到小高潮的机工射了出来。他又挤了挤柔嫩的龟头，榨出最后一点精液。  
机工咬住嘴唇，却还是漏出几声喘息。龙骑偏头，叼他同样红彤彤的长耳，小声问他：“舒服吗？”  
机工摇摇头，紧盯他双眼，半挑起嘴角道：“还不够。”  
龙骑知道怎样让这个嘴硬的精灵露出餍足的表情。他吮过颈侧，舌尖在柔韧的胸肌上留下湿漉漉的痕迹，暗想天钢体操坊名不副实。他叼着机工肉粒，又用粗糙的茧子摩挲，恶趣味地将之扯起又弹回。  
酥痒中带着一丝痛意，机工不由感到了些微羞耻。要说生理的快感，似乎并不多，更多的是体位变换带来的心理上的刺激，被人制服在身下亵玩的经验他实在少有。龙骑似乎看出了他的不适应，体贴地直奔主题。机工的穴口十分干涩，他取来床头柜上的润滑剂，倒出些许用掌心捂热后送进后穴。很热，而且很紧。龙骑拍了拍他的腰示意他放松，随后伸进两只手指，将润滑液细细抹上粘膜，尔后开始扩张。  
这过程老实说并不好受，龙骑的动作十分娴熟，但这也压不住生理上的几分不适。屈居人下的经验对于机工来讲屈指可数，他向来喜欢的是肏坏那些看起来天真干净的小少爷，让他们汁水淋漓哭哭啼啼。今天这场猎艳对他来讲可能是个意外，而他将一切归咎于龙骑现在直视他的那双招子。在充分扩张后依旧用四指磨磨蹭蹭摁着他的前列腺提供源源不断的刺激的恶劣的人，此时整用那看似无辜的晴空似的眼看着他。  
九分深情一分笑意。是双方心知肚明的逢场作戏。  
机工用呜咽压住一声忿忿的咒骂，长腿一抬暗示性地圈住了龙骑的腰。而龙骑从善如流，抽出手指扶着性器闯了进去，相当利落地一枪到底，机工不由漏出了一声短嘶。  
酸胀，且舒爽，饱满的龟头毫不留情地碾压过刚刚被蹂躏的敏感点，尔后干脆地几发全进全出，次次蹭过那处凸起。这太过刺激，似烈火烹油，让机工不禁扭着腰躲避这直冲脑髓的快感。他从肉穴到浑身都不自觉地颤抖着，颤颤巍巍地绞紧性器，内壁更是深刻地体会到了对方的长度形状。机工扣住唇喘气，努力在惊涛骇浪中维持表面的平静，他掐着龙骑的肩膀，用腿弯将身上的人勾下来，断断续续道：“还、还不 、够。”  
他的眼神像极了枪管过热时的死锁灵光，灿金的光辉流转着惊人的野心和生命力。  
龙骑失笑，的确看到了他的不甘心，但又确实被那野性的眼神挑逗起了性欲。他掐住机工精瘦的腰，性器冲撞地似要把他钉在床上般凶狠，又给了他几个黏糊糊的吻，相当细水长流地撸动着他的性器，双重爽利的快感仿佛在闷热的夏日被暴雨披头浇了一脸，又被人拥进屋里递上松软的毛巾，是一种放纵后的温馨。机工被活生生地冲上了干性高潮，他的哭叫压抑不住了，从嗓子深处发出的爽极了的呼噜，瞳孔涣散涎水流淌，蜷起泛着点嫩红的脚趾，十足的活色生香。  
半晌他平复了喘息，拖着软绵绵湿漉漉的身体从云端回过神来，才发现龙骑不知什么时候爆发了，灌了他一肚子精。  
算是酣畅淋漓，但是两位显然都不满足。龙骑欣赏完他高潮时的痴态，心情颇好地吻了吻机工的鬓角，有些安抚的意思。虽然没出什么力，但在这寒冷冬夜里机工依旧出了一身薄汗。龙骑故意将淡淡的咸味交渡到机工的薄唇里，然后伸出舌尖有一下没一下舔着他的下唇，和他打着商量：“上来自己动？”  
机工没好气哼了声，收缩穴肉夹了一下埋在体内的性器，刺他一句：“你这枪不行啊。”  
龙骑勾起嘴角当他默认了，一个使力便让机工转为趴在他身上，性器在他体内得寸进尺地前进了一大段，机工甚至有被顶到胃里的错觉，不由闷哼一声。他双手撑在龙骑结实的胸肌上，缓缓挺直了腰。摇曳的灯火在龙骑的鼻梁侧打下阴影，更显得轮廓分明。他似乎不甘当一块静止的肉垫，顺势绷起腰部顶了一下，从不应期缓过来的性器突破重力擦过敏感点，进入了未知的深度。机工措不及防，快感似一股小电流沿着脊梁直接窜到神经中枢，这刺激过大，让他漏了一声小小的“啊”。这呻吟带着丝丝哭腔，氤氲着暧昧的湿意，别提多好听了，害得龙骑也一个激灵。  
他这儿憋得难受，机工也难受着。他的膝盖顶在床板上，上下摆动腰，让性器在体内小幅度进出，次次蹭过凸起。肉壁爽得直打哆嗦，又热又紧，润滑剂混合着精液发出咕啾咕啾的水声，在这除了烛芯爆开声音的室内，细微的水声就更煽情了，臊得机工耳朵更红了。他没好气地停下动作，睇了龙骑一眼。  
龙骑一心只有撬开这张嘴，多听几句好听的叫床。机工这腰上已经被他掐出了红痕，龙骑满足地把手放上去覆盖住那片痕迹，字正腔圆地宣告：“我开始了。”  
他的身上冒出一股苍蓝色的气，整个人的气息也变得更为野性和霸道。这就不是由着机工性子的小打小闹了，龙骑喜欢的，向来是大开大合。他的每一下深入，都似乎在探寻机工体内的更深处。未知的爽利和恐惧，双重快感下机工扭着腰想躲避，却被掐着腰紧紧钉在那根性器上。  
汗水洇了出来，膝盖开始打滑，无力地往两边分去，让机工把性器吞得更深。龙骑的胸膛也汗涔涔一片，机工跪不住了，他索性把双手撑在身后的床单上，仰着修长的脖颈，浑身水淋淋粉艳艳，一副受难的艳丽姿态。  
浑身唯一的使力点，竟然是肠肉裹着的那根玩意儿，这种任由他人操控的无力感让机工心生后悔，不过很快，他连这心思都没有了。龙骑的阴茎只留一小截在体内，然后再狠狠整根没入，没完没了地撞着前列腺，饱胀酸痒的感觉磨人又难熬。刚高潮过的穴肉对快感已经食之味髓，讨好似的绞着性器。  
机工被插得浑身战栗，无意义单音节的细微呻吟不断从鼻腔口齿溢出，股肉被啪啪撞得泛红，细嫩的腿肉也被阴毛蹭红了，他大敞着腿性器翘得老高坐在龙骑身上的样子色气又煽情。龙骑好心地伸出一只手抚慰他敏感的龟头，将湿漉漉的腺液涂匀茎身，然后蹭回他腰上，似乎打定主意让他靠自己的努力射出来。  
龙骑又开始变着花样撞击和碾压前列腺，漫长又刁钻的快感让机工避无可避，浑身无意识痉挛着。精水一点一点从铃口淌了出来。前列腺高潮和直接射出来是两种体验，这种失禁般的感觉让他羞耻地捂住脸，眼睛湿润润的，喘息带动着胸脯起伏。龙骑强硬地拽下他的手腕，扣在自己掌心里，发动起最后的冲锋。性器颤颤巍巍，肠肉颤颤巍巍，机工整个人也颤颤巍巍。龙骑抓着他骨子里那点快感的余韵，再次射了进去。  
“怎么样，我的武神枪？”  
他听见龙骑问他。


End file.
